Verde—escuro & Rosa—choque
by Asrail
Summary: É agora que começa o jogo. Prepare se para perder.
1. welcome

**N/A: **uma pessoa frustrada que acredita que não é desse mundo precisa de pessoas que acreditem nela. Mia Galvez, obrigada por acreditar em mim e me incentivar sempre. (L) Mióca favorita do meu jardim! Feliz aniversário! Você nem sabe o quanto amigos como você significam pra mim! Espero que goste dessa fanfic, que eu pensei só pra você, e que outras pessoas também gostem. Beijos.

* * *

**BEM-VINDO AO JOGO**

Caro anônimo, se esta carta chegou em suas mãos, só pode significar uma coisa: você foi convidado a participar de um jogo de mistério. Esse jogo é conduzido a partir de algumas regras bastante simples que devem ser respeitadas por todos os participantes do turno. Seguem:

**1)** Você não pode revelar a sua identidade sob hipótese alguma. Para isso, é preciso adotar um codinome, que pode ser qualquer coisa.

**2)** Você se comunicará com o outro participante através de mensagens via correio-coruja. O jogo é sempre realizado em duplas. O seu objetivo é descobrir a identidade da outra pessoa antes que ela descubra a sua. Para isso, você será obrigado a responder todas as perguntas que lhe forem designadas, apenas tomando o cuidado para não deixar muito óbvio quem você é.

**3)** Se você estragar o jogo, revelando a sua identidade, sofrerá uma morte lenta e dolorosa. E nós ainda nem citamos o Bálsamo de Raiz Queimada e seus usos pouco convencionais. Fica a dica.

Ao aceitar as condições do jogo e decidir participar dele, envie uma resposta, um simples 'sim', pela mesma coruja que entregou essa carta.

Adoravelmente Assinado,

Anônimos.


	2. start

**N/A: **agora começa o jogo. Leia com atenção (ok, nem tanta, não repare nos meus erros, combinado?) e, ao final do capítulo, responda a pergunta que eu farei na nota final, além de responder a carta (vocês vão entender...). Quem fizer os dois e acertar a pergunta final recebe um prêmio que podemos discutir sobre, combinado? Se ninguém acertar, a pergunta se mantém. Agradecimentos a **Morgana Black** por revisar o capítulo, você salvou a minha vida! (agarra) Boa leitura, gente!

* * *

**START**

Luna Lovegood dificilmente saía do seu habitual estado aéreo e distraído de ser. Talvez por isso as pessoas costumassem se aproveitar dela e não era nada complicado pregar peças na avoada corvinal. Não que ela se importasse – era bastante raro Luna dar falta de alguma coisa e, se o fazia, criava teorias _absolutamente plausíveis_ sobre conspirações de pufosos numa interminável caça ao tesouro ou outras criaturas mágicas completamente _inofensivas _e _brincalhonas_ -, mas, às vezes, quando o seu mundo se confrontava com o que as pessoas insistiam em chamar de _realidade_, ela se sentia um tanto quanto afastada _demais_ de todos os outros. Luna se achava excessivamente... _diferente._

E foi um desses recentemente recorrentes choques que a chegada da coruja parda com estranhas instruções de jogo lhe provocou.

"Um jogo... de mistério?", repetiu, insegura, observando o pergaminho com grandes e curiosos olhos azuis. Ao longe, uma pessoa apontou para o assento que Luna ocupava na mesa da corvinal e se aproximou, sem notar a sua distração.

"Aí está você!" A ruiva ocupou o lugar ao lado da loura na mesa e agarrou uma das torradas de damasco, espontaneamente. "Estou precisando da sua ajuda, juro. O professor Snape está querendo me bombar! Não consigo terminar o trabalho sobre _veritaserum_ e ainda faltam uns vinte centí..." Ela se calou, observando a outra empalidecer gradativamente. "Luna? Você está bem?"

A corvinal se virou para a ruiva com os olhos assustados, arregalando-os ainda mais, causando calafrios na companheira. "Ginny... os duendes querem causar uma Terceira Guerra Mundial!"

"O _quê?_"

Ginny e Luna estavam no mesmo ano e partilhavam as mesmas aulas, mas, ainda assim, a grifinória não conseguia compreender a loura. Duvidava que alguém, no mundo inteiro, fosse capaz disso.

"Luna, isso é... _impossível_. De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?"

"Não acho que seja impossível." Ela entregou a carta a Ginny, que passou a lê-la. "Você sabe, os duendes nunca gostaram da forma com a qual a bruxidade os tratam. E eu li n'O Pasquim da semana passada que o Ministro da Magia..."

"Quem te mandou essa carta?", Ginny a interrompeu. Luna a olhou como se a grifinória estivesse com uma cabeça brotando do pescoço.

"Não sei, mas O Pasquim..."

Ginny rolou os olhos. "Esqueça os duendes, Luna. Foi um aluno, ou um grupo de alunos, e estão desafiando você."

"Me desafiando?" Ela pareceu desconfiada. "Por que alguém me desafiaria? Ainda acho que minha teoria..." Luna se calou, como se de repente tudo fizesse sentido. "Você acha que os duendes têm um espião em Hogwarts?"

"Não", Ginny respondeu e riu. "Luna, tem alguém no colégio que te convidou para uma brincadeira. Só isso."

Luna a ouviu com atenção. Então, pareceu entediada. "Por que alguém me convidaria para uma brincadeira? E alguém que eu não conheço? Quer dizer... Por que não você?"

Ginny sorriu. "Por que não você? Você é inteligente, Luna, e bastante. Acho que quem está escolhendo os jogadores quer um desafio. Mas você não precisa jogar se não quiser."

Luna pareceu indecisa, encarando a carta que tinha em mãos.

"Se você quiser, podemos jogar juntas. O que acha?", sugeriu a ruiva.

"Acho... ótimo", foi tudo o que a corvinal conseguiu formular. Então, sorriu espontaneamente e Ginny sorriu de volta.

"Aposto que será divertido. E, juntas, com certeza nós vamos vencer!"

Ginny rabiscou um 'sim' na proposta e devolveu-a à coruja, que bicava impacientemente qualquer estudante que tentasse se servir dos pães doces. Ela aceitou o pergaminho, aborrecida, e levantou vôo imediatamente.

"Pronto. E sobre o trabalho de poções..."

"Já fiz. Quer dar uma olhada?", ofereceu. Ginny estendeu uma das mãos, enquanto terminava a torrada.

"Por favor. Você vai salvar a minha vida!"

As duas garotas, no entanto, estavam distraídas demais para perceber que um par de olhos azuis as estiveram vigiando todo o tempo, observando atentamente. E o observador sorria, satisfeito. Virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Então, já preparou?"

Recebeu o pergaminho em mãos e abriu-o ansiosamente. Era o seu jogo que começava.

* * *

Anônimo, 

Quem é você?

Verde-escuro.

* * *

**N/A: **quem é o observador atento? Responda essa pergunta e a pergunta de Verde-escuro para ganhar o direito de barganha num prêmio. Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo que eu demorei um milênio para decidir como seria. Kissu! 


End file.
